Core C: Summary/Abstract The Neuroimaging Resource Core (NRC; Core C) will provide support for Projects II and III of the University of Michigan Udall Center by performing the acquisition, processing, and parametric analysis and interpretation of all human subjects in vivo positron emission tomography (PET) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) data. The specific goals of the NRC are: 1) To perform [18F]FEOBV vesicular acetylcholine transporter and [11C]PE2I dopamine transporter PET on Parkinson disease (PD) subjects (N=60) and age- and gender-matched control (NC) subjects (N=15) at baseline and to repeat these assessments at two-year follow-up for the PD subjects. 2) To perform MRI, including T1- and T2-weighted, diffusion weighted (DWI), and resting state functional connectivity (rs-fMRI) sequences on PD subjects (N=60) and age- and gender-matched NC subjects (N=15) at baseline and to repeat these assessments at two-year follow-up for the PD subjects. 3) To perform parametric quantification of biochemical and physiological parameters from the PET data for subsequent statistical analysis in Projects II and III. 4) To perform parametric quantification of anatomical and functional parameters from the MRI data for subsequent statistical analysis in Projects II and III. 5) To perform advanced functional and anatomical network analyses using PET and MRI connectivity measures to provide metrics in support of the exploratory analyses of Projects II and III.